Juego De La Inocencia
by fan hinata hyuga
Summary: Sasuke U. tendrá ocasión de desquitarse seduciendo a Hinata Hyuga, la futura esposa de su Tío Madara U. Una muchacha sencilla e inocente, recién salida de un convento, a quien enseñará toda clase de juegos carnales, siempre dejando intacta su virginidad. Resguardar la virtud de Hinata supondrá todo un desafío para Sasuke, un descubrimiento para Hinata y una sorpresa para ambos.
1. Chapter 1

_**Adaptación Del Libro El Juego De La Inocencia De Marisa Sicilia**_

_**La Historia no es mia y menos los personajes estos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto...historia 100% de Marisa Sicilia**_

_**Juego De La Inocencia**_

Sasuke Uchiha, vizconde, caballero de la orden de Saint-Sprit y futuro hakushaku del País Del Fuego, por citar solo algunos de sus muchos títulos, esperaba con las manos extendidas a que su sirviente le pasase la toalla con la que secarse el rostro tras sus abluciones matutinas.

En realidad el paño estaba justo a su derecha y habría bastado con que Sasuke se girase muy ligeramente para tenerlo a su alcance y, sin embargo, prefería esperar a que fuese Ōwashi quien se lo tendiese para proceder a su aseo. Ni siquiera se trataba de una decisión meditada, era solo la fuerza de la costumbre.

Sasuke se secó con parsimonia y volvió a extender los brazos para que Ōwashi le vistiese con la camisa, le acomodase la levita y le calzase las medias y los escarpines. Cuando terminó con su atuendo Sasuke procedió a esparcir polvos de arroz por su rostro para dotarlo de una palidez elegante y adecuada.

Una vez Ōwashi dio por concluida su obra, Sasuke se volvió hacia el espejo y se complació con lo que vio. La levita Negra con festones rojos era magnífica y la palidez daba un matiz aún más frío a su rostro. Sus facciones eran angulosas y no del todo formadas, ya que Sasuke recién había cumplido veintiún años, pero en su rostro juvenil e indolente ya destacaban algunos rasgos. Las pestañas negras, oscuras y desdibujadas, los ojos de un negro ónix profunfo, la mirada con frecuencia acompañada de soberbia, frialdad pero viva e inteligente. Y sobre el conjunto destacaban sus labios, gruesos y, a decir de muchos, groseros, más acostumbrados a las muecas de desprecio que a las sonrisas, y sin embargo manifiestamente libidinosos y sensuales.

Sí, Sasuke tenía justo el aspecto con el que pretendía mostrarse. Un aristócrata joven, ocioso, libertino y hedonista. ¿Y es que acaso la vida estaba hecha para algo más que su disfrute?

No obstante, hoy no era uno de esos días en los que Sasuke pensaba sacar más partido de la vida. Tenía concertado un encuentro con su tío paterno y tutor legal, Madara Uchiha, hakushaku (conde) de del pais de fuego. No era la ocupacióncon la que habría preferido perder el tiempo.

El padre de Sasuke había muerto pisoteado por un caballo cuando él tenía tres años. A su madre se la había llevado la tisis cuando no había cumplido ni los ocho. La recordaba vagamente vencida en su lecho, su habitación estaba siempre a oscuras, olía a enfermedad y corrupción. Su madre le llamaba implorante y le pedía que se acercase, pero los accesos de tos la interrumpían, se ahogaba y escupía sangre. Sasuke se soltaba de la mano de su aya para escapar al jardín y sentir de nuevo el calor del sol en el rostro. No recordaba haber llorado ni cuando la vieja Chiyo le comunicó su muerte.

Su tío ejerció la tutoría con rigidez y distanciamiento. Sasuke tuvo los mejores preceptores, severos y rigurosos, prestos a poner en práctica aquello de que la letra con sangre entra. El joven Sasuke soportaba mal los varazos y palmetazos, pues nunca fue aplicado ni dado al estudio, y se tragaba las lágrimas como buenamente podía. Por fin, un día, sus estudios se dieron por concluidos. Sasuke cumplió los dieciséis y como recompensa su tío le cedió la administración y el dominio del vizcondado del país del fuego y le asignó una renta anual de tres mil ducados.

La vida comenzó entonces para Sasuke.

Dio buen uso de los tres mil ducados y a decir verdad no le sobraba nunca ni un franco, es más, con frecuencia se veía obligado a pedir sumas extras a su tío. Normalmente acababa por concedérselo, habría sido indigno que un Uchiha no cumpliera a tiempo con sus compromisos, pero a cambio tenía que soportar sus enervantes reprimendas. Una burda molestia. Además su tío no perdía ocasión de recriminar a Sasuke su ociosidad y su comportamiento. Sasuke lo despreciaba. Actuaba como un mediocre burgués. Le parecía cargante y anticuado.

El conde del país del fuego solía hacer vida retirada de la corte. Ocupaba su tiempo en reyertas con campesinos y arrendatarios. En sus encuentros de rigor abrumaba a Sasuke con pesadas charlas sobre el rendimiento de las tierras, nuevas cláusulas de aparcería y mejoradas técnicas de cultivo. Sasuke no disimulaba su tedio y su tío, el hakushaku, le manifestaba su disgusto con inacabables discursos y reproches.

A Sasuke aquello le resbalaba. Le fastidiaba, pero no le calaba. Solo tenía que esperar a cumplir los veinticinco para recibir su herencia al completo y su situación en la corte no podía ser más aventajada. Era uña y carne con Naruto Namekaze, íntimo de Yuguto Nii, y no descartaba que la misma Zamui uzuki le invitase algún día no muy lejano a una de sus apreciadas fiestas pastoriles. Sasuke ya saboreaba el triunfo y se imaginaba gozando del honor de compartir lecho con su majestad, la reina.

Por el cristal de la ventanilla de su carroza divisó el perfil del Palacio Uchiha. Era un enorme castillo con azoteas de encorvadura y su complejo de tres torres subsidiarias alrededor del tenshu principal, una de las estructuras más hermosas del período Momoyama influencia del arquitecto que algún bisabuelo de Sasuke había hecho traer expresamente para su construcción. Era mucho más grande y señorial que el palacio de sasuke y desde luego más impresionante. A Sasuke le mataba la envidia cada vez que lo visitaba.

Aquel día había mucha actividad en el exterior. Cuadrillas de obreros se afanaban en los jardines. Sasuke sonrió. El viejo había sucumbido por fin a la frivolidad y estaba llenando la mansión de fuentes y rotondas. Un nuevo y pequeño Versalles. No podía reprochárselo. Él mismo se había gastado la nada desdeñable cifra de ciento setenta y cinco mil francos adecentando en El Hoodo (El Recibidor del Fénix), y habría sido mucho más si la mezquindad de su tío no lo hubiese frenado.

La carroza se detuvo y un cirviente acudió a abrirle la puerta. Sasuke se bajó y contempló la fachada con aire de futuro propietario. En verdad El Palacio Uchiha no estaba nada mal, sus líneas clásicas conjugaban elegancia y tradición en perfecta armonía, y además se hallaba extraordinariamente bien situado, a un paso de País Del Rayo y a tiro de piedra del País De La Nieve. Sí, un lugar maravilloso del que disfrutaba el necio de su tío.

Mientras avanzaba por las galerías enceradas, Sasuke se complacía en pensar que algún día todo aquello seria suyo. La condesa, una mujer insignificante, triste y seca, había tenido solo embarazos malogrados uno tras otro. En cuanto su tío Madara falleciese, Sasuke lo heredaría todo. Si hubiese tenido fe en algo más que el poder y las intrigas habría rogado al Señor por que tuviese la deferencia de no hacerle esperar demasiado. Pero conforme exigían las modas, Sasuke era rigurosamente ateo. Aunque por supuesto en cuanto gozase de su herencia se encargaría de anotar en su legado esplendidas donaciones a la iglesia. Por si acaso…

Un cirviente de espalda encorvada le saludó dificultosamente y se encargó de abrirle las puertas y de anunciarle.

—Su ilustrísima excelencia, el shishaku del país del fuego.

Sasuke cruzó la amplia sala con la barbilla alta y la desenvoltura que le proporcionaba frecuentar los mejores salones de País del rayo y sonrió cordial a su tío. También estaba familiarizado con la hipocresía.

—Buenos días, querido tío. ¿Cómo se encuentra? Espero que esas molestias pasajeras de las que me hablo hayan cesado. Lo veo francamente bien…

Sasuke no mentía. Había examinado cuidadosamente el aspecto de su tío buscando señales de ictericia, llagas o tumores, cualquier cosa le habría valido, pero el maldito carcamal lucía tan duro y resistente como siempre. Su cabello gris y largo, su mentón mal afeitado, su piel cetrina y arrugada como la de un labrador… Sasuke a veces se horrorizaba pensando que pudiese acabar por parecerse a él. No, tal cosa no era posible.

—Luces ridículo, sobrino. Pareces una muñeca adornado con tantos lazos. Si tu padre se levantase de la tumba se avergonzaría de ti. Su tío siempre era igual de afectuoso con él. Sasuke sonrió forzado. Podría haber optado por un vestuario más discreto. No ignoraba la inquina de su tío por los adornos que eran comunes en la corte, pero Sasuke era un fiel seguidor de las modas y no iba a ceder en sus costumbres solo por darle ese gusto al cafre de su tío.

—Siento que no le guste mi aspecto, tío.

—No me gusta nada de ti, Sasuke. Si no fuese por el respeto que me merecía tu pobre madre dudaría incluso de que fueras mi sobrino. Sasuke volvió a estirar sus labios en una fría sonrisa. Si hubiese estado en su círculo habitual habría tomado un pellizco de rapé y habría devuelto el insulto con crueldad y agudeza. Pero no tenía sentido perder el tiempo con chanzas a costa de su tío. No sin más público que lo presenciara.

—Se le subirá la tensión y nada odiaría más que alterar su salud. ¿Para qué quería verme, tío? Si es por los trescientos luises que le solicité en mi última carta no necesitaba molestarce. Bastaba con que hubiese mandado un pagaré a mi cambista.

Su tío frunció el ceño. Era terriblemente avaro y Sasuke sabía que nada le molestaba más que el hecho de que le pidiera dinero. Era algo inevitable. Su renta era miserablemente mezquina y solo el mantenimiento de los veinte sirvientes entre lacayos y doncellas que Sasuke necesitaba para ser atendido adecuadamente, ya consumía esa cifra. Y también tenía que sufragar numerosos gastos. Sin ir más lejos, esta misma semana había encargado un florete nuevo, con la empuñadura guarnecida con perlas y filigrana de plata y el acero más flexible que podía obtenerse en todo El País Del Rayo. Tenía más de una docena aunque jamás había usado ninguno, pero se lo había visto al kōshaku de Verlain y no se había resistido a encargar otro igual. Además, le había prometido a Naori de Faberge un relicario de marfil para sustituir el que rompieron cuando la volcó un tanto impetuosamente sobre la cómoda de su dormitorio. En puridad no creía que Naori de Faberge tuviese queja de su comportamiento, no le había puesto el más mínimo reparo y se había mostrado la mar de satisfecha, pero el original era una pieza exquisita y le había sabido mal no haber tenido un poco más de cuidado.

—¿Dinero? Voy a darte una mala noticia, sobrino. No pienso darte un franco más.

El rostro de Sasuke se contrajo. Una cosa era hacer una gracia y otra bromear sobre algo tan serio.

—No entiendo de qué me hablá, tío.

—¿No lo entiendes, eh? —gruñó el viejo Madara—. ¡El señor Morino me dijo que te había pedido audiencia por tres veces este mes para tratar sobre los arrendamientos y que se había pasado toda la mañana esperando sin que le hubieses recibido!

Sasuke hizo memoria. Recordaba fugazmente al señor Morino, un hombrecillo insignificante que vestía de negro y le hablaba de quintales de trigo y fanegas de terreno. Si llegó a concertar con él audiencia alguna había quedado olvidada y había preferido dormir hasta que el sol estaba bien alto en el cielo. Si al levantarse se encontró con que su ayuda de cámara le anunciaba que se había marchado tras esperarle en vano, no lo había lamentado. Ahora recordaba también que el tal Morino venía especialmente recomendado por su tío. Una contrariedad.

—Pero, ilustrísima, sin duda se trata de un malentendido. Escribiré al señor de Morino y le recibiré con sumo gusto.

—¡Le recibirás! ¡Tendrás que ir a verlo y suplicar sus disculpas!

—¿Disculparme? —bufó Sasuke—. No es más que un labrador venido a más…

—¿Un labrador? ¡Si dedicarse a sacar provecho de los campos es ser un labrador, yo también soy un labrador! ¡Y a mucha honra! ¿Pero qué eres tú? ¡Un mequetrefe cubierto de encajes y brocados!

Sasuke iba a protestar o tal vez a volver a manifestar su desprecio por todos los que ejercían algún tipo de trabajo manual, aunque lo cierto era que su tío jamás había realizado trabajo físico alguno. Solo se encargaba de que otros lo realizasen, pero eso sí, se encargaba personalmente.

A Sasuke aquellas minucias le hastiaban y había despedido a varios administradores por molestarle con naderías. Por eso ahora no tenía ninguno. Su tío se le adelantó antes de que Sasuke se explicase y le hizo guardar silencio.

—Me he cansado de ser paciente contigo, Sasuke. Lo he intentado por la memoria de mi difunto hermano, pero estoy convencido de que eres una nulidad. Tu ineptitud me ha hecho tomar una decisión que llevaba un tiempo meditando. Desde que murió Mito he estado dándole vueltas a la idea de volver a casarme y por fin me he decidido. Ya he encontrado a la que será mi nueva esposa. Es joven y espero que me dé muchos hijos. Bastará con uno solo, siempre que no sea tan inútil como tú. Así que despídete de heredar, Sasuke. Y da gracias a que te mantenga la asignación de tres mil ducados. Ahora voy a tener muchos gastos.

Sasuke se quedó mudo y cuando recuperó el uso de su voz lo hizo tartamudeando.

—Pe... pe… pero qué dice… ¿Cómo qué se va ha casar? ¿Y qué hay de mi herencia? ¡No puede hacer eso! ¡Exijo que me entregué los bienes que me corresponden!

—¡En cinco años has gastado seis veces más de lo que te corresponde! ¡Has dejado los campos yermos y sin cultivar! ¡Has malgastado mi dinero! ¡Has malvendido las joyas de tu madre! ¡Me has chupado la sangre, pero eso ya se ha acabado! ¡Tengo que pensar en mi esposa y en mi futuro o futuros hijos! ¡Hazte un hombre de provecho y demuestra que eres un Uchihal!

Sasuke no podía articular palabra. La indignación se lo impedía. Que ese vejestorio hubiese pensado en casarse de nuevo y engendrar un heredero era algo que no se le había ocurrido. Lo cierto era que su tío tenía cincuenta y ocho años recién cumplidos, pero para los veintiuno de Sasuke aquello era prácticamente la senectud.

—¡Eres… eres… eres ridículo! ¡Quedaras como un viejo verde! ¡Casarce seis meses después de la muerte de su esposa con una jovencita! ¡Sera el hazmerreír de todo Hi no Kuni! ¡Murmurarán a sus espaldas y se reirán de usted! ¿Y sabe qué? ¡Yo me reiré más que ninguno! —proclamó insolente sin pensar en nada más que en sus ilusiones perdidas. Una cosa es que no se hubiesen llevado nunca bien, pero aquello sobrepasaba todos los límites. Su tío se enderezó con el semblante rojo y deformado.

—¡Eres un desvergonzado y un alfeñique manirroto! ¡Tú te atreves a insultarme! ¡Quítate de mi vista antes de que te rompa esto en las costillas! —dijo amenazándole con un bastón de considerables dimensiones.

Sasuke dio un par de pasos atrás. Temblaba de indignación. Sería inútil tratar de hacer cambiar de idea a su tío. Cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza nada ni nadie lo sacaba de ella. Por otro lado, acusarle en su propia cara de viejo verde tampoco ayudaría, Sasuke lo sabía, pero había veces en las que no era capaz de contener sus impulsos.

—¡Me marcho, ya tendra noticias mías!

—¡Vete sí! ¡Vete y vuelve cuando no tenga que avergonzarme de ti, pero no se te ocurra pedirme ni un franco más! ¡No me sacarás ni uno solo! — gritó apopléjico su tío.

Sasuke se marchó y recorrió a toda velocidad las galerías cubiertas de espejos.

En todos ellos su imagen reflejaba idéntica furia.

Espero les guste la historia y la adaptación al **SASUHINA** que es mi pareja favorita aunque hina queda bien con todos hahahaha...si les gusto dejen **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Apactación Del Libro El Juego De La Inocencia De Marisa Sicilia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**La Historia No Es Mia y Menos Los Personajes Estos Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto...La Historia Es 100% De Marisa Sicilia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**CAPITULO 2**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**El Juego De La Inocencia**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una situación injusta, grotesca. Sasuke se desesperaba de impotencia. Al ser su tío el primogénito disponía de la administración y el gobierno de todos los bienes principales del clan. Sasuke apenas heredaría una pequeña, en proporción, parte de la suma de propiedades que poseía la familia uchiha. En realidad, con lo que Sasuke poseía se habrían podido alimentar sobradamente más de doscientas familias numerosas durante esta y muchas generaciones venideras, pero para lo que Sasuke despilfarraba era una miseria. Siempre había dado por hecho que, aun cicateándole los ingresos, su tío no le dejaría de la mano, pero por lo que se veía, su nuevo matrimonio le había vuelto aún más avariento.

Sasuke se enfureció de nuevo. Al viejo sátiro ahora se le ocurría casarse y arreglar la mansión. Le criticaba mientras se vaciaba el bolsillo en mármoles y estucados. Siempre había sido reacio a las novedades y más a las que suponían un desembolso monetario. Aquel exceso debía ser un tardío intento de rejuvenecimiento. Ya que no podía quitarse años de encima, reformaba y modernizaba La mansión. ¿Quién sería la nueva esposa de su tío? No era posible que la hubiese escogido en la corte, se habría enterado, no le cabía duda. Lo más seguro es que la hubiese encontrado en Kusa no Kuni o en Rouen. Una provinciana palurda y vulgar como él.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Sasuke fuera de sí cuando la doncella que le hacía la manicura le pinchó un poco con las tijeras por un movimiento intempestivo y nervioso de Sasuke—. ¡Cómo puedes ser tan torpe he inutil! ¿No sabes hacer algo tan simple?

La muchacha no se atrevió a protestar y menos a decirle algo más que evidente, como que la culpa había sido solo suya. En su lugar murmuró en voz casi inaudible una disculpa. Sasuke la despidió con cajas destempladas, y eso a pesar de que ahora tenía media mano arreglada y la otra media sin arreglar y de que ni por ensueño Sasuke pensaba terminar de cortarse el mismo las uñas. Todavía no había llegado a ese grado de desesperación.

Cuando se quedó solo empezó a caminar arriba y abajo de la habitación. Se encontraba nervioso y alterado. Todos sus sueños, todas sus aspiraciones estaban a punto de echarse a perder.

No, Sasuke Uchiha necesitaba una solución. Pasó el resto del día cavilando posibilidades. Por supuesto, la de ponerse manos a la obra y sacar utilidad de sus tierras fue la primera que desechó. Sasuke no iba a desperdiciar su juventud y su talento, aún no demostrado pero ciertamente existente, en labores propias de campesinos. También especuló durante largo rato con las diferentes enfermedades que podían terminar con la vida de su tío en un lapso de tiempo breve. Se le ocurrieron muchas, pero lamentablemente no ideó ningún método efectivo para hacer que las contrajese. Aunque no descartó del todo la posibilidad de hacer buscar a unos cuantos infectados de viruela y mandarlos a que tropezasen expresamente con su señor tío.

Tras estos pensamientos Sasuke se encontró más sosegado, al fin y al cabo no era constante ni dado a las preocupaciones. Se consoló diciéndose que era muy posible que tampoco en esta ocasión su tío fuese capaz de engendrar un varón. Quizá le faltase ya el vigor, o si lograba que se le enderezase solo conseguiría crear pequeñas criaturas deformes e inservibles, como le ocurrió con su anterior esposa.

Esa crueldad le animó un tanto, pero no le consoló del hecho de que tendría que conseguir fondos como fuese hasta que llegase el momento en que su tío le hiciese la gracia de abandonar este mundo. La única salida que le quedaba era su tía Tsunade.

Tsunade era la hermana menor de Madara. Una matrona viuda a la que Sasuke recordaba con algo parecido al cariño. La tía Tsunade siempre le traía dulces cuando era niño y regalos feos pero valiosos cuando se hizo mayor. Hacía tiempo que no la veía, ya que por problemas de salud se había retirado a su quinta de Konoha.

No era un panorama halagüeño. Un viaje de varios días respirando el polvo que se empeñaba en colarse por las rendijas de su carruaje y soportando los vaivenes de los baches del camino y comiendo en posadas.

Con ese pensamiento durmió esa noche un poco más tranquilo. Visitaría a su tía en Konoha y, si hacía falta, suplicaría para que se apiadase de él. Creía conocerla y la buena señora era un pedazo de pan. Además, no sabía por qué razón, tenía un elevado concepto de Sasuke, todo lo contrario que su tío. El mismo Sasuke era lo suficientemente sincero como para reconocer que no había hecho gran cosa para granjearse el cariño de su tía, pero gozar del afecto femenino era algo natural para Sasuke. Sus ayas, sus amantes, sus criadas, sus amigas, sus queridas… Todas le adoraban.

O eso al menos pensaba Sasuke. Y era cierto que siempre había estado rodeado del tierno afecto femenino, pero tal vez a causa de la prematura muerte de sus padres, Sasuke ignoraba lo que era dar y recibir verdadero amor, y por eso seguramente confundía cualquier tibia muestra de cariño con el auténtico y desinteresado acto de amar. También porque nunca lo había sentido y por eso no podía apreciar la diferencia.

Pero no por ello debía Sasuke despertar conmiseración. A decir verdad, si alguien le hubiese mirado con lástima a causa de la pobreza de su espíritu, Sasuke se habría sentido muy sorprendido, además de ultrajado, ya que se consideraba un hombre feliz y sumamente afortunado, y solo la inquina y la malicia de su tío habían podido empañar su dicha con una leve sombra.

Al día siguiente se despertó cargado de ánimo. Rechazó incluso que le trajesen el desayuno a la cama y ordenó que se lo sirviesen en el gran comedor. Mientras los lacayos entraban y salían con los platos, Sasuke, sentado solo a la cabecera de aquella enorme y resplandeciente mesa de caoba, pensaba en sus siguientes pasos. Iria a ver Ino esa tarde, se despediría de ella y le contaría alguna mentira interesante para que la hiciese circular por los salones. De cualquier forma no pensaba ausentarse más de dos o tres semanas. A finales de mayo sería el baile de disfraces de la Saint-Remy y no podía faltar

Estuvo ocupado toda la mañana con los preparativos y por la tarde fue a ver a Ino. Ella le recibió con fiestas, palmoteando como una niña, y pidió que les sirvieran dulces y champán.

Minutos después de que se retirase la doncella con la bandeja, Sasuke comía los pastelillos entre las sábanas de Ino, mientras el champán resbalaba por sus muslos. Ella ahogaba sus risas con la mano y él comenzaba a lamentar tener que marcharse.

—¡Calma, Sasuke Sama! —rió Ino—. Me va a desgastar.

—Eres demasiado deliciosa—murmuró él—. Te voy a echar tanto de menos…

Ella hizo un gesto enfurruñado y tiró de la sábana cubriéndose un poco, un ademán absurdo cuando acababa de lamerla desde el cuello hasta el bajo vientre.

—¿Entonces por que se marcha? No lo niegue. Va a ver a esa mujer impertinente. —Ino y Karin habían estado a punto de agarrarse del cabello, a causa de que Karin había dicho que Ino le había pegado una enfermedad sucia al duque. Un infundio, sin duda, porque Ino no tenía más de media docena de amantes y era extremadamente limpia y prácticamente no necesitaba recurrir al perfume de rosas para encubrir hedores, si no, no la habría lamido de ese modo.

—Silvina dijo eso porque te envidia. Todas las mujeres te envidian. Eres la más hermosa de todas las damas de la corte.

Ino hizo un delicioso mohín frunciendo los labios en una boquita de piñón.

—Sé bien que eso se lo deci a todas. Se lo dijiste delante de mí la semana pasada a Madame Sama.

—Pero tienes ojos en la cara y vez que es vieja y fea y no puede compararse con tigo.

Ino volvió a reír. Nanami Sama era una mujer de gran belleza y distinción y Sasuke la perseguía afanosamente y en vano desde hacía tiempo, pero tenía ya cerca de treinta y cinco años y Ino veintiuno. Contra eso no se podía competir.

—Temo que eres tú, mi dulce flor, la que se olvide de mí en este par de semanas —susurró mientras se empinaba sobre ella para aliviar su perentoria necesidad de gratificante y rápida satisfacción en la siempre acogedora Ino.

—Eso es imposible, Sasuke Sama —contestó cortés Ino entre suspiro y suspiro.

La tarde se le pasó a Sasuke rápidamente entre estos agradables entretenimientos y cuando volvió a su hogar se durmió en su gran cama flanqueada por cuatro columnas con la tranquilidad de espíritu de quien piensa que los acontecimientos no pueden tomar otro curso más que el de arreglarse.

...

El viaje terminó por ser mucho más desagradable de lo que Sasuke había previsto. Lo acompañaban solo el cochero, su ayuda de cámara y dos de sus lacayos, que viajaban en el pescante y la trasera respectivamente.

Poco antes de llegar a Konoha, el eje de una de las ruedas se había salido y había tenido que esperar a que lo arreglasen. Harto de estar en el coche, había bajado a estirar las piernas y había sufrido un incidente sumamente desagradable. Una niña flaca y sucia había aparecido de la nada y se le había quedado mirando impertinente. Sasuke llevaba como siempre sus mejores galas. Camisa blanca festoneada y cerrada con lazo de terciopelo, chaleco negro bordado con motivos de hojas y flores, levita y pantalón negro con detalles ribeteados en plata, medias blancas e impolutas. Ofrecía una imagen imponente y admirable. Sasuke era alto y delgado y, aunque no practicaba más ejercicio físico que el de pasear alguna vez a caballo y el que exigían sus habituales prácticas amatorias, tenía una constitución fibrosa que realzaba su buen porte.

Por ello no era extraño que allá por dónde fuese la gente se volviese a su paso. Pero esa niña le miraba de un modo más que descarado.

—¿Qué quieres, pequeña? —le preguntó por fin, puesto que la niña no dejaba de mirarle y seguirle los pasos—. ¿Qué quieres? Di.

La pregunta sonó brusca y la niña echó a correr. Sasuke se alegró. Le molestaba esa mocosa.

Todo aquello le recordó por qué odiaba con toda su alma viajar. Y si no hubiese recorrido ya más de la mitad del camino, y si su fortuna no hubiese estado en juego, de buena gana se habría dado la vuelta en ese mismo instante.

Fueron necesarias dos jornadas más para que, una luminosa mañana de mayo, Sasuke arribara a Konoha y divisara junto a la orilla del Loira la bella mansión que su tía, Tsunade, poseía y administraba.

Era un pequeño palacete barroco, no demasiado ostentoso, pero dotado de todas las comodidades. La construcción era reciente, no más de setenta años, y las sucesivas filas de galerías y ventanales saludaban brillantes al radiante sol de mayo. La fachada de piedra caliza junto al tejado empinado de pizarra tenía ese aire elegante, esplendido y ligero que tanto gustaba; y las cuidadas rosaledas y los recortados parterres le recordaban a Sasuke que, gracias a Dios, se hallaba otra vez en un lugar civilizado.

El cochero se detuvo junto a la entrada de la fachada principal. Sasuke se apeó y estiró sus entumecidos músculos. Los lacayos corrieron a anunciar su presencia y no le había dado tiempo a atravesar el vestíbulo principal cuando oyó los gritos admirados de su tía Tsunade.

—¡Oh, Kami Sama! ¡Pero si es Sasuke kun! ¡Mi sobrino, mi muy querido sobrino!

Tsunade se lanzó corriendo hacia él y le abrazó efusivamente. Sasuke se dejó querer, aunque no pudo evitar cierta rigidez en su disposición.

Su tía se veia igual de joven desde la última vez que la vio, aún conservaba íntegro su aire maternal y bondadoso, solo que Sasuke ya era mayor para ese tipo de demostraciones de afecto.

—Te hallo radiante —murmuró Sasuke aplastado bajo el amoroso abrazo de Tsunade.

—¡Oh querido, querido, si estoy radiante es por la dicha de verte! ¡Qué es lo que digo! —dijo Tsunade corrigiéndose—. ¡No puedo ya tratarte como a un niño! Eres todo un caballero, y qué gentil caballero… — dijo mientras se alejaba un poco para apreciarle mejor, manteniendo sus manos cogidas con afecto.

Sasuke se envaneció por el cumplido. Una estudiada actitud que consistía en mostrarse todo lo aparentemente indiferente y condescendiente que fuese posible fingir. No todo el mundo podía ser a la vez negligente, despectivo y orgulloso, pero Sasuke había nacido para ello.

Los ojos de su tía estaban empañados por las lágrimas y Sasuke pensó que estaría bien empezar por ganarse su afecto con una pequeña concesión. —Para soy solo sasuke.

—Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre cuando tenía tus años. Tan apuesto, tan… —Tsunade calló tratando de buscar la palabra que describiera ese indefinible aire que acompañaba a Sasuke, —. Sí, tu padre también era un joven vividor que no quería compromisos, hasta que conoció a tu pobre madre, claro está. Ella le hizo sentar la cabeza en un santiamén. ¿Cuándo vas a casarte, Sasuke? ¿No habrás venido a darme esa alegría?

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa desvaída. Todas las cartas que su tía le remitía con puntualidad mes tras mes, constaban de la misma recomendación: que se buscase una buena esposa y que procurase tener descendencia lo antes posible. No era un consejo injustificado dado que ni su tío ni ella habían tenido hijos, pero Sasuke era aún joven para preocuparse por eso, y ahora su tío… Sasuke procuró apartar esas preocupaciones que conseguían ensombrecer su rostro.

—Aún no, amada tía, aún no. Pero con la ayuda de Dios espero hacerlo pronto. He venido exclusivamente por el placer de verte.

—¡Oh, Sasuke, querido! —dijo su tía con una emocionada y candorosa sonrisa—. ¡Cuánto, cuánto te he echado de menos! Me alegré enormemente cuando recibí tu misiva, aunque ya iba siendo hora —le regañó—. En fin, lo que importa es que ya estás aquí. Procuraré atenderte cómo te mereces. ¡aya! —dijo llamando a una de las doncellas que apareció en el acto—. aya, encárgate de mostrar a mi sobrino su habitación, y ocúpate de que no le falte nada de lo que precise.

Aya era una bonita joven con una cofia muy blanca en la cabeza, que hizo una graciosa reverencia primero a su señora y luego a Sasuke. Le dirigió una mirada curiosa con los ojos entornados y al advertir el interés aprobatorio con el que Sasuke la observaba se animó a levantar más la vista y a sonreír.

—No se preocupe Tsunade Sama. No le faltará de nada. Sasuke también sonrió.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hola hola lectores gracias a las personitas que siguen el fic...espero les haya gustado el capítulo, se que no salio hina pero en el próximo cap sale y créanme que odiaran a mi amado sasuke hahahahaha espero sigan leyendo la historia y me encantaria que dejaran sus comentarios para saber si sigo el fic...Beyyy nos estamos leyendo. :) (algún herror me avisan)**_

_**Nota: El sasuke de este fic es la convinación del sasuke de road to ninja y el original espero no les moleste :)**_


End file.
